1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, an electronic apparatus, a method for manufacturing the LCD panel, and a method for manufacturing the electronic apparatus and, more particularly, relates to an LCD and an electronic apparatus having a photo-alignment film and patterned pixel electrodes with micro slits disposed therein, and methods for manufacturing the LCD panel and the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) characterized by high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, full color, high color saturation, high responsive speed, and wide viewing angles are required in the market. At this current stage, some displays, such as twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal displays equipped with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) displays, fringe field switching displays and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) displays, have been developed to satisfy the requirement of the wide viewing angle.
Conventionally, the MVA-LCD panel adopts an alignment structure, such that liquid crystal molecules in different regions are arranged at different tilt angles, accomplishing the wide viewing angle characteristic. Alignment structures include alignment protrusions and alignment slits disposed on electrodes. One of the conventional issues lies in that light leakage arisen from the disclination of the liquid crystal molecules surrounding the alignment protrusions and the alignment slits leads to a reduction in a display contrast ratio of the LCD panel. Thus, a light shielding layer corresponding to the alignment protrusions or the alignment slits is disposed to improve the leakage of light. However, an aperture ratio of the display is limited or reduced thereby. Hence, a polymer-stabilized alignment (PSA) method aiming at establishment of a multi-directional alignment has been proposed, so as to resolve the issue regarding the unfavorable display contrast ratio of the MVA-LCD panel.
The PSA method includes mixing a reactive monomer into a liquid crystal layer and applying a specific voltage thereto. Then, the liquid crystal layer is irradiated by a light beam under said voltage, and thereby the reactive monomer is polymerized and solidified, such that liquid crystal stabilizing layers are formed simultaneously on substrates at respective sides of the liquid crystal layer. A direction of the radiation may impose an influence on an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal stabilizing layers. Thus, a multi-directional alignment may be accomplished by irradiating the liquid crystal layer with incident lights having different directions within different regions, such that the wide viewing angle can be achieved. The liquid crystal stabilizing layers do not result in disclination of the liquid crystal molecules, and thus no light leakage may exist in the LCD panel, which is conducive to raising the display contrast ratio of the LCD panel. Unfortunately, the PSA manufacturing process is rather complicated, and some defects arise during the polymerizing of the liquid crystal stabilizing layers in most cases. Accordingly, the conventional MVA-LCD panel is not able to comply with the requirements of the simple manufacturing process and the high display contrast ratio.